To get the Girl
by starlite-107
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are not to close will that change when some one takes her and what about the rest of the nin well read to find out and Gaara's in this? Based on and RPG naruhina others
1. Chapter 1

This Is a ongoing RPG that me and My friends are doing right now. I thought it was so good I decided to make a fan fic out of it so its kind of crazy right now but it gets better hehe. So please sit back and enjoy the insainness lol.

Disclamer: me and every one from this RPG do not own Naruto or any other of naruto characters even tho we wish we did throughs rock at cage bars I saw that Shikamaru you stay put got it ........ Yeah like I said know one owns them

......"man my legs hurt.......I guess thats what I get for going 700 laps around konoha" said Lee walking down the street. 'Man I wonder if I'll see Sakura-chan today?......I hope' thought Lee.

"Where is Sasuke-kun? I'm really worried about him he shouldn't be out of bed yet... Sakura said while walking down the streets of Kahona. She looked down the street she saw Lee san walking, She smiled and walked up to him "Lee-San! How are you?" she said happily

The ramen chef just heading to work was walking down street and saw Lee and Sakura "Hello, why don't you two come by for some ramen?"

Sakura turned toward Lee and Ramen chef "Lee-San, you shouldn't be out walking around your legs haven't healed!" she said concerned as she turned to ramen chef "Shame on you for trying to convince him to walk all the way to your shop!" said to him in a not to happy tone

"Sakura chan my legs and arms are still kinda busted up but the doctors say I might still be able to make it" Lee said as he stricks a good guy pose "and I'll be able to protect you" he added giveing a big grin to her.

"Well...if you say so...I guess we can go eat ramen;;;" Sakura said

"HELL NO! Lee should be in bed and I hate that crap!" Inner Sakura screamed shaking her head back an forth.

That leg isn't gonna keep our Lee down." the chef said chuckling a little "Here I'll give you a piggy back ride to the shop, hop on." He told Lee with a caring look on his face

'YES YES YES Sakura chan cares she care she cares' Thought Lee

"Well lets go Sakura-chan" he said very excited that Sakura agreed to this and strikes the good guy post again before jumping on the chefs back.

sweat drops and laughs a little 'I hope Naruto isn't at the ramen shop...' "OK! Let's go!" She said cheerfully.

At the ramen shop

"Thanks for the lift" Lee said as he hoped of the Chef's back "and by the way what do you want Sakura-chan? I'll have the shrimp fry"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet really"

"HELL NO! I hate this stuff I don't know why Naruto eats it all the time " Inner sakura said still shaking her head in protest.

"Here I insist" Said the Chef placing a blow of Miso ramen down in front of sakura.

"Sakura DON'T!!!!!! What's with you cheap imitator??!!!!" Screamed Sasuke running up and knocking the bowl or ramen off the table.

"Wha...sasuke-kun? why?" Stammered a very confused Sakura

"You sure? I really wish she would eat" Said Lee to a very angry Sasuke 'Maybe she don't like me.......' Thought Lee

"Hey sakura you think maybe I could take you some where else one of these days? like maybe that new restarent that opened?" Asked hopeful Lee completely not considering that Sasuke had almost flying tackled the chef.

The ramen chef not to pleased uses kai "not you again" he said with a hateful look on his face. As he proceed to doing hand seals. "Instant Ramen no Jutsu!" He said as ramen noodles wrap around sasuke.

"Damn chef! Who are you really? Sakura... there's poison in the ramen....." he said pointing to the spilled ramen on the floor and activates his Sharingan.

"Sakura leave quick" Ordered Lee as he pulls out a kuni and cuts the noodles "Sasuke you OK?" he asked jumping back in to a fighting stance.

"Yeah.. I'm OK, thanx.. now....." He said as he does the Horse and Tiger seals "Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu!!!!!!" he yelled at the chef.

The ramen chef jumped back and prepared for fish cake no jutsu on Lee

"What! YOU TRIED TO POISON ME!" She screamed

"HELL YEA! Sasuke-kun saved me!" Inner sakura screamed jumping up and down.

"That jerk always showin me up" mumbled a angry Naruto as he walked in to he favorite place "Stupid Sasuke" he mumbled again

"SAKURA RUN!!!!" Yelled Lee as he doges the fishcake no jutsu "get some help we might not be able to hold him off" He yell again while Dogging more attacks.

Ooooooo...... Cliffy...welll sort of please R&R we would all like to know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I knew you would be back sits at comp typing well well well I see you liked it or some one held a gun to your head an made you and it wasn't me so don't think I was that masked man / girl how did that shoves black hat with eyes holes into garbage can and lits it on fire so any way hope you enjoy this chappy

Disclamer: Naruto is NOT mine ----------- she the Not in that statement I realy mean it kicks Gaara back under the bed "I told you to stay under there 

"I'll cook you good" Laughed the ramen chef

'Suiton:Boiling Ramen soup' thought the chef getting ready for his attack

"H....hai!" Stammered Sakura as she runs off quickly looking for help. 'Kakashi sensei! Kakashisensei! must find Kakashi sensei This isnt good...' she thought as she kept running.

"Who're u? What do you want here?" demanded Sasuke

All of a sudden Naurto Jumpeds in kicks chef in the ribs "yea what are you doing here" asked Narrate

The Ramón chef did body-switch as Narrate was about to come at him again. "until next time..." He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"That was so weird why did he try to poison poor saukra-chan?" Asked lee rubbing one of his arms.

'Damn he got away...."cussed Sasuke as he looked at Naruto "Naruto... late as always...." he said in a board tone

"shut up sasuke or I'll kill you" shouted Naruto

Sasuke just ignores Naruto in a cool way ()

All of a sudden Gai sensei jump kicks kakashi through the door "Ha! once again I saved the day" He gloated striking a pose.

"And Kakashi..... late too....... bah...." Sasuke muttered clearly annoyed

Sakura stops as she hears Lee's yells and gasps "I have to get back there! I need to help him!" she said running back to the shop.

"GAI-SENSAI the ramen chef tried to kill sakura-chan!!!!!" Complained Lee as he grabbed his leg in pain

"Kakashi, Gai, do u know that impostor?" asked Sasuke still ignoring Naruto

Gai leaning down and help Lee out as he listened to Sasuke. then jumps up and does a nice guy pose. "Lucky I got here on time." he said clearly unaware that he had done absolutely nothing towards the situation.

"Well gai-sensai do you know anything?" asked Lee and he stood up adjusting his weight onto his better leg.

Sakura ariving back at the ramen stand breathing heavily, seeing the place in a mess and everyone talking to each other and Naruto yelling at Sasuke for ignoring him 'What the heck happened....' she asked her self as she ran up to Sasuke "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled as she hugs him tight. "Thank you for saving me your so great sasuke-kun!"

"I've been gathering information on this underground village known as the Hidden Ramen. He was one of their operatives working in konoha." he said straight forward

"Oh hi Gai-sensei how are you did you catch him?" Said Naruto not realizing the Gai was here for a few minutes now because he was to busy yelling at Sasuke

"And what's they're purpose? Do they have anything to do with Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked Paying no mind to Sakura

'Whats so special about sasuke? I had to save him and he gets all the credit'Thought Lee "Sakura-chan are you OK?"

'He is still thinking about orochimaru...Sasuke-kun....' thought Sakura with a worried look "huh did you say something Lee?"

"All I know is that they are after something in konoha, a secret weapon of some sort." said Gai

"Gai-sensai what kind of weapon is it?" asked Lee

'I hope it Isn't me' Naruto thinks to himself

"It is still unknown, what was the Ramen ninja doing before I got here?" asked Gai

"Secret Weapon!?!?" said Sasuke as he runs off to the village with no specific destination

"Well me and Sakura chan were going to have lunch and we ran into the ramen chef and he offered us to come and eat and Sakura chan didn't want to but he insisted and then Sasuke came in a knocked the ramen on the ground saying it was poisoned" Said Lee as he looked around and saw Naruto with a weird look on his face "Naruto are you ok?' asked Lee looking at his comrade

Sakura sighs 'All of them...were able to fight against ramen chef but me. 'she thought as she walked from the stand and walks off down the street, looking at the ground.

"Yea Lee I'm fine just ummm thinking yea" He told Lee as he goes back to thinking

"Ok then" he said as he runs after sakura "Sakura-Chan were you going? I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere else since the ramen stand is kind of well destroyed....."

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you" said Gai as he pushes kakashi aside

"Lee, I want to be alone for now." Sakura said as she just keeps walking

"Hey wait up Lee I'll come with you" yelled Naruto running up to Lee

"Naruto can I ask you something?" said Lee looking at a retreating Sakura

Sasuke runs back towards Kakashi and Gai and Takes a piece of paper and shows it to them...

"Could that weapon be this?" He said as he points to a certain part of the paper which turned out to be a Map of Konoha "The location of the graves of all the Uchiha clan.... they may be after the Sharingan.... if that's it I'm SURE that Orochimaru is behind it" said Sasuke Looking at the two Chuunin

"Kakashi, the ramen ninja was aiming for sakura." said Gai looking at Kakashi

"yes" nods kakashi

"Well the poison was really sleeping drugs, witch ment he was going to kidnap her"

Kakashi just looked at him

"Well why would he do that?" said Gai trying to think of a good answer

"Yea Lee what is it?" asked Naruto

"Do you think you could help me train and be my sparing partner? I really need one and well no one will because of my injury I thought maybe you could help me out" asked Lee

Naruto stood there thinking for a moment "sure Lee what should I do? he said

"Well we need to take Sakura to a safe place" he told Kakashi and he disappeared into a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of sakura.

Well there goes chapter 2 now if your still with us you get a cookie and I have 6 chaps edited and ready to upload so hopfully they will be quick ok oh and you know the drill R&R to let us know what you think oh and flams are always welcome just make sure you are ready for some flames back hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey all glad you have returned. Well you might be thinking how did you come up with this (or not) but I was a RPG that me and some friends came up with in a Naruto Fourm. It is still on going to right this moment it started by the best girl every Hinata - chan saying we should RPG and then coming up with a Naruto Hinata RPG with the mission to get Hinata and Naruto together and it just went from there if you do want to cheak out the fourms the web address is and there awsome fourms with great people while rammbled on long enough TO THE CHAPTER!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own them know matter what you say hears a noise and turns around "NO Hinata chan Put Sasuke away you can play with him later but not now" 

"Well could you meet me at team 8's training field tomorrow at 6 am?" asked Lee who was pretty happy to hear that Naruto would help him

Hinata-chan was walking down the street her arms in front of her she stopped when she saw naruto "NA...Naruto-kun..."

"OK....sure... I guess I could, why team 8's" asked Naruto

"Ummmm I have to go I'll see you tomorrow" He said as he runs of like a flash

Hinata closed her eyes tight, and took a deep breath and walks to ward Naruto and Lee and stops again, Now standing a few feet away wondering if she should talk to Naruto or just keep walking.

'OK well I guess I'll see him tomorrow' He thought as he headed towards home

Hinata looked down at the ground and sighs 'He didn't even...notice me...'

Naruto now half way to his house 'I wonder what Hinata was staring at oh well got to get up early tomorrow" he thought and ran the rest of the way home

Across Town

"OK shino I'll leave the next part up to you man" Lee said doing the good guy pose "cya later" waved Lee

'..................about time' thought Shino as he started to walk the other way '.......now were is Hinata............maybe I'll check the manor' he thought

Gaara was walking down the street of Kahona with Temari

"Gaara-sama, what are we doing here? N..not that I'm questioning your judgment or anything!" said Temari as she was walking beside he brother

"To find.... someone..." He said

Sasuke who happened to be on the same street Looked at them and passes by... not really caring but Walks up on Gaara.... "Yo... what're u two doing here?" He asked looking at the two sand nin

"ahhhhhhhhhhh got to get to the training grounds" Said cheerful Naruto 'hmmmm but I wonder what Lee wants to train for on team 8s grounds? 'he thought as he walked towards the grounds and see three people up ahead

Temari looked at the Leaf "that is our business, not yours." she said

Naruto sees Gaara and Sasuke "hey what are you doing here" Naruto asked looking at the scary no eyebrows sand nin

"Heh... Leaf's MY business... now... what're u doing here" Sasuke asked again taking a few Steps towards Gaara

"Whoa whoa whoa Sasuke they are leafs allies now remember" Said Naruto not really wanting to fight them

"Gaara-sama....I'm going to find us a place to stay, I'll be back." said Temari as jumps off to find there accommodations

'I wonder what....Shino-kun will do' thought Hinata on her way to the training grounds

Flashback to Previous night

"Hinata can you come to the teams training ground at 6 am tomorrow I want to help you get stronger............." asked Shino

End flashback

Gaara glares at Sasuke "It doesn't concern you..." he said bluntly

"Oh well you two sort this out I got to go or I'll be late" said Naruto as he walked off towards team 8's training grounds

"Heh.... yeah right" muttered Sasuke as he walks on

Gaara just continued to walk down the road

at the team 7's training grounds

"well shino how did it go?" asked Lee very excited

"well she's going to be there now remember your promise......." said Shino".............OK I'll find it out ASAP" said Lee still very happy

"Come one Akamaru hurry up" Kiba called to his dog running beside him. As Kiba is running he sees Naruto "Hey! Naruto!" he yelled

"Hey Kiba whats up?" asked Naruto "Ha I was training meh moves!" Kiba answered "ruff!ruff!" barked Akamaru

Hinata starting to take a run around the village, thinking 'I...I will become strong! If I train I will...and Naruto-kun....he might...notice!' as keeps running, down a long street and sees Naruto in the distance 'Oh no! I...' looks down at her body, not wearing her normally baggy coat 'forgot....' she thought

"OK thats cool but I'm sorry I'm running late I got to get to your teams training grounds so I'll see you later" said Naruto as he starts running toward the training grounds Waving "oh hey Hinata whats up?" Yelled Naruto

Kiba waves back "haha! later." he yells back and walks away slowly

and a whine was heard from Akamaru walks out the gate and takes a nice fresh breathe of air "c'mon lets do it Akamaru!" Akamaru runs up "Ruff!"

Hinata blushes "NA...Naruto-kun!" she stammered as she hastily covers her chest, her fingers touching "I...I was just heading...to my training ground. A...And you?" she asked 'Kiba...don't leave me alone...' she pleaded as she saw him leaving

"Me too how about we walk together there?" He asked Looking at Hinata

"Tsuugi!" Kiba yelled as he damages a whole tree "Yo... Kiba, need to talk to u about something" Said Sasuke as he walked up to the very loud nin "huh? ha.....well....k...." He said very confused that Sasuke would want to talk to him Akamaru followed Kiba "so what do u want Sasuke?" he asked "Isn't it weird all that's happening around here? That crazy chef of Hidden Ramen Village and the "Weapon" thing...., Gaara and Temari here all of a sudden...." asked Kiba while looking around "Yeah....wonder whats going on....I'm thinking Oro." "That's what I'm thinking too... ya' know, the weapon thing just might be the grave of the Uchiha OR something to do with Sakura.... If it's the grave, that means they want the Sharingan and that's sure that Orochimaru's got to do something with it.... if not, then... that leaves us Gaara" he said still thinking about the situation.

"Gaara? Hmm...I just wonder what he's doing here whit Temari." Said Kiba also thinking up answers "AND why is Kankuroh not with them?" Sasuke asked out loud "yea...hmm...I wonder..." but couldn't think of any answers

Well there is another chapter up and LOTS more to go so yes R&R or I'll hunt you down........nah just joking I don't realy care --''


	4. Chapter 4

Well Well Well back again I see well thank you lol. and thank you to my 6 reviewers and yes I might rewright this to be better. but hey who knows lol well hope you like this chappy and if not well tough lol j/k

Disclamer - Not mine [pouts] WHY NOT DAMN IT!!!!!! [pouts more]

'I cant believe I'm back in this village, I have so many enemies here!' Thought Temari as she stops outside a hotel and ponders making reservations for herself and Gaara

'.......man were should I start looking?....' Thought Lee Looking around as he continues to walk forward until bumping into Temari......................."sorry" he said and runs off like the speed of light.

"What the hell...wasn't he the kid Gaara beat up?" said Temari to herself "Yea I'd recognize those eye brows anywhere..."

".....SHIT I'm suppose to gather info on her not let her see me and piss her of.......I'M STILL NOT HEALED YET!!!!!" Lee cried "......anyway I'll just have to be real careful now" as he sneaks up behind Temari and hides himself in hearing distance

Ino Walking home from the flower shop 'where is that forehead Sakura I bet she's hanging all over MY Sasuke kun.; Ino pouted walking towards home 'If only I could think of some way to get Sasuke to notice me.' Ino so deep in thought she didn't even notice Sakura running towards her.

sigh 'baka... He is no good at hiding with a giant cast on his led...' Temari thought as she entered the hotel to get a room

'I don't care what Kakashi sensei says I'm not going to stay in hiding, and leave Ino-pig all alone with Sasuke!' Sakura thought as she starts running frantically with her eyes closed, running head on into Ino

Lee pulls out his little notepad 'so its room 255643........hmm I wonder what would happen' the thought as he sneaks up to room and puts ear to the door

"Damn That Kiba left me alone while spying Temari.... huh? is that... Fuzzy Eyebrows?' thought Sasuke 'Tch he'll just be a burden.... Oh well, never mind him let's keep on spying on Temari'

"WAHHHHH" Ino yelled as she falls on her but "what the....oh its you....watch where your going forehead! you could have given me a scratch or bruise on my face what would Sasuke kun say if he saw me like that!? and by the way why on earth were your running? some one chasing you is it that annoying Naruto again? I think you should date him and let me have MY Sasuke kun." said Ino in one breath

Temari looks up sensing someone outside the door, she sneaks up to the door quietly making no noise, and determines where the head is by the gentle sound of the persons breathing. Then suddenly bangs the door hard right where the head is pressed against, hearing a person thud to the ground 'Baka' she mutters as she walks to the window and easily spots Sasuke, giving him a small wave and a mock wink

"Watch where YOUR GOING INO PIG! And please I wouldn't run from Naruto I'd just kick him where it hurts humph!" Sakura said crossing her arms "Besides even if you had the face of Kurenai-sensei he wouldn't want you because your named after a pig so ha!" she said sticking out her toung

'Great, Fuzzy Brows helped me get rid of attention, now, to find a better place for hiding!' thought Sasuke as he moved quickly out of sight

"OW OW oW Ow OW!!!!!!!!.....eyes go wide ..s..a..suke when did you get here?......" asked Lee still holding his head as he gets up "......anyway I'll be on my way it seems I'm unwanted anyway" glares at door "............I'll be on my way now" and runs back to team 7 training grounds

Looks at Lee and back to Temari s he sees that Temari shows an opening, he steps towards her, gets her from the back with a kundai right at her neck "Now... tell me, what're u doing here.... do u know anything about the Hidden Ramen Village?" said Sasuke in a low voice

Shika was walking around all board like with hands jammed in the pockets 'Stupid Asumra(shikas sensei can't spell) make me do extra training just because I'm a chuunin' Shika grumbles to him self as he walks along the road looking at the sky 'This is so troublesome, Oh great here comes Naruto he is so loud and so annoying' shika thought as he just keeps walking up towards Naruto.

"Yeah well he'll never notice you either, and if he did it would be because of that huge forehead of yours " Said Ino hump, gets up and dusts herself off "so if you wern't running from Naruto then who?" Ino looked at Sakura

"Answer!!" Said Sasuke

at team 7 training grounds

".............well?" asked Shino

Lee still rubbing his head "all I got was her room is room 255643 and she was talking about someone in the village........and it seems that her and Gaara are here peacefully.........that's all you wanted right?"

".........it will have to do............" said shino taking off to the hotel 'hmmmmm well this aways works' he thought whispering something to a few bugs

"Grr...What the hell do you want Uchiha boy, I don't have to tell you anything!" Growled Temari

"man Ino-pig, why don't you give up on Sasuke already he is mine!" said Sakura

"your dreaming Sakura He's mine and will always be mine I wont lose to you remember that. You still didn't answer my question though why were you running?" Ino looked worriedly at Sakura "is every thing OK?......not that I care or anything" turns her back to Sakura

'.......this don't sound good.........." said shino as he walked up to the hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke! Unless you wish to die leave now and I will be nice enough not to report this to Gaara-sama!" said Temari

"Yes...something is going on Ino. Kakashi wanted me to stay in hiding but didn't say why. Something about a hidden ramen village and an insane chef....I don't know but its big all the Juunins are talking about it." said to Sakura looking at Ino's back

"Sharingan!!!" Sasuke tries to make some Genjutsu, fails and continues... "Look, I don't have the time to play with you, tell me if you don't want to get hurt" said Sasuke

"then Go and tell Gaara what's happening, but I never said I would let you," throws a shuriken at her and rushes towards her Preparing a Kawarimi no Jutsu for her Kamaitachi

Temari elbows back wards hitting Sasuke square in the chest forcing the wind to be knocked out of him. Escapes his grasp and knees up, hitting his nuts, and then when he doubles over using the edge of her palm to force her hand upward and connect with his nose. grabs a kundai and holds it to his neck as she hold him down to the ground, smirking "I don't want to hurt you, Sasuke-CHAN. I have a mission and that is watch over Gaara, you and the other leafs have nothing to do with it"She said

Ino whirls around "are you serious? but why you and not all the other genins? that's scary I haven't seen Asurma sensei today he was Giving Shikamaru extra training today. she looked at Sakura "maybe he knows what going on, well do you want me to walk you home or back to your hiding spot after that I will go get Shikamaru he probably done training now and I can ask him whats going on." Ino Offered

"..........this sounds really bad" thought Shino he whispers to his bugs "prevent both of them from using there chikara" and then brakes down the door "....whats happening in here?" he yelled

Sasuke Appears behind Temari with a Kundai in her neck Poof "Kawarimi no Jutsu success, now... answer my questions and I'll leave you alone" said Sasuke in complete control again

"Sasuke stop right there the sand are here in peace you have no right attacking them..........." Said Shino to Sasuke

"That's just it Ino..I don't want to hide. That mean leaving you all alone with Sasuke-kun after all no way I'd do that. Lets look for Shikamaru together, neh?" She asked Ino with he arms crossed

Temari smirks, and kicks backwards hitting Sasuke in the nuts hard, and then punching "taijutsu may not be my specialty, but I am still trained as well as any other genin heh." laughed Temari

"tch... hun!" walks away and leaves Temari alone and asks one more time "Do u know ANYTHING about them?"

"please stop this fight now before I have to step in.....please Temari....." Said Shino

Yeah I think some of the characters are very OOC but hey this is an online RPG so I have no say in what the other do so what ever. [shrugs] any way R&R and let me know your thoughts


End file.
